DBGT: Journey of a Warrior
by Starfire Grace
Summary: After dying at hands of the Tuffle that took over her father, Pan sets out on a new adventure in Other World with her grandfather Goku. After three years of peace, the earth is in danger once again with the coming of enemies from the past coming back, a Super Android Seventeen, and the Shadow Dragons. Full summary inside.


**Dragonball GT: Journey of a Warrior **

**By**

**Starfire Grace**

**Summary: After dying at hands of the Tuffle that took over her father, Pan sets out on a new adventure in Other World with her grandfather Goku. After three years of peace, the earth is in danger once again with the coming of enemies from the past coming back, a Super Android Seventeen, and the Shadow Dragons. Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Uub, and Bra set out to take care of the threat and restore the dragonballs back to normal. But things get tough with the last Shadow Dragon, Omega Shenron who has taken the power of all seven Shadow Dragons. Will it have to take the arrival of a fallen warrior to stop Omega and help save the day?**

**A/N: This is the follow-up story to Dragonball GT: Collapsed from Within. I thought that story turn out pretty good so I decided to give you guys another one and continue Pan and Gohan's story. This will go through Pan's journey in Other World, the gates of hell opening and Z-Fighters fighting the past enemies, Gohan fighting Super 17, to Omega Shenron. So enjoy and leave a comment on any of your thoughts or if you have any questions about the story. **

**NOTE: read Dragonball GT: Collapsed from Within first before reading this story if you haven't read it.**

*Chapter 1: A New World, A New Adventure*

"_Don't worry, Pan. I'll take care of Baby for you; you'll be okay, sweetheart."_

"_Daddy, tell mama…"_

"_You'll tell her yourself!" Gohan interrupted in a yell, "because you're going to live!"_

_Pan gave him a weak smile and continued, "Tell her," she whizzed out, her head falling back heavily against her father's hand, "that I love her and I always will."_

_Tears were building up in Gohan's eyes, "No…" he moaned, "don't. don't go, Pan. stay with me. Please stay with me, baby."_

"_I love you, daddy…" she whispered, "thank you for everything you've taught me…I'll miss you and mama so much in Other World…but…we'll all be together again someday…"_

Pan felt her soul leaving her body, planet Tuffle was gone, and she was coursing through space. Stars and planets zipped by her. It was so beautiful, suddenly a bright light appeared. _The light at the end of the tunnel_ Pan thought ironically.

The light was so blinding as she went through it, but suddenly it was dark. Was this it? Where were the white fluffy clouds, or Snake Way, or the Check In Station? Had she been bad and this was her punishment, to remain in darkness for the rest of her existence? The thought of it scared her. Suddenly she could hear a voice, there was a rush of coolness, and it felt like she was waking up from a dream. Pan closed her eyes as she felt an air of peace flow around her and she could feel herself leaving the darkness.

Pan slowly opened her eyes, letting the blurriness fade. When it all cleared, she could see she was lying on the steps of some building.

"It's about time you woke up sleepy head," came the laughter of a little boy.

Pan turned when she heard his voice and saw a very familiar face, "Grandpa!" she cried sitting up and embracing him in a hug. Goku smiled and hugged her back.

"So where are we?" Pan asked looking around.

"It's the Check in Station; Kibito Kai thought it would be a good idea to get you checked in before we head to his planet," Goku answered.

Pan arched her eyebrows in confusion. "Kibito Kai?" she asked.

"I'll explain that later. Common, let's get you checked in," Goku said, taking his granddaughter's hand.

They walked down the long hall and made it to King Yemma's office. Pan craned her head up in dumbfounded surprise as she stared up at the giant red man behind the huge desk.

"Well if it isn't Son Goku, wait…? I don't have you on my list, you're not dead. So are you doing here?" asked King Yemma.

"I'm just hanging around," Goku said, putting his hands behind his head and giving the red man his infamous Son grin.

Pan rolled her eyes at her grandfather than took a step closer to King Yemma, "Hi I'm Son Pan and I believe this is where I have to check in, right?"

King Yemma looked down at her, "Son Pan? Let's see…? Son? Son? Ah yes! Here you are, Son Pan. Daughter of Son Gohan, age fourteen. Well it says here you've been a very good girl, Pan and you died a hero's death."

"I did?" Pan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, you died trying to save the lives of your family, friends, and the people of earth from the evil tuffle Baby, I'd say that's a hero's death."

"Wow, Panny you're a hero!" Goku said, giving her a smile which made her blush a little.

"As I was saying," King Yemma continued, "You died a hero, so you have the options to live in paradise or journey to King Kai's domain and train on his planet."

"Actually King Yemma, I've already made arrangements with Elder Kai and the Supreme Kai, Pan's and I are going to be staying with them," Goku explained.

"What? You?! but you're not dead and you went over my head and went straight to the supreme Kai?" King Yemma asked Goku a bit annoyed.

Goku giggled, "I guess you can say that, yeah. I'm staying with Pan, she needs someone to look after her," said Goku.

"But Grandpa," said Pan. "If you're not dead, then you should go back and be with Grandma and uncle Goten."

Goku shook his head, "No, they can get along without me. Panny I never really got to be there for you when you were growing up and I know that was my fault. But this is my second chance, to be there for you, train you, and watch you grow into a young woman, plus I promised your father that I would take care of you and I intend to keep my promise." Pan nodded her head understanding.

Suddenly Kibito Kai was standing in front of them and smiled at the two little saiyans, "Hello Pan, I'm Kibito Shin, the Supreme Kai. I'm sure your grandfather has told you about me."

"You're the Supreme Kai? It's an honor sir!" Pan took a bow in respect.

Kibito Kai chuckled, "It's an honor meeting you, Pan. Well since you're checked in, we better get going. My ancestor already has plans for your training. Grab ahold of me and don't let go, okay?" Pan took ahold of the Kai's sleeve and Goku grabbed Pan's shoulder.

"Bye King Yemma! See you around!" Goku said grinning.

"Thanks for checking me in and it was nice meeting you," Pan told the giant man.

"It's my job, little one. And it was nice meeting you as well, nice to check in someone respectful for a change." Kibito Kai put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and they were off.

Pan was in awe as she let her eyes feast on the beauty of the Kai's planet, she had never seen anything like it in her life. There was just no way to describe it.

"You like our planet?" Kibito asked.

"It's so breath taking," said Pan.

The Kai laughed, "Common, my ancestor is waiting." Kibito Kai led them to the river where the Elder Kai was fishing.

The Old Kai saw Kibito Shin, Goku, and Pan approaching. He hopped off the rock he was sitting on. "Ah! So you must be Son Pan, Gohan's daughter. I trained your father you know, helped him unlock his hidden powers to fight Majin Buu."

"Yes I know, my dad told me the whole story when I was little. It's an honor to meet you Elder Kai." Pan bowed to the Old Kai just as she did to Kibito Kai.

"Well, this young lady has manners, unlike some people I know!" Old Kai said, glaring at Goku, who was grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"So Pan, How are in wise of strength and fighting abilities?" asked the Old Kai.

Pan thought about it for a minute, "Well, I guess I'm pretty strong, I mean I can beat any human easy. It gets a little more challenging with a different race of aliens and not being a super saiyan, I was never really able to keep up with rest of my family and friends," Pan answered.

The Old Kai nodded, "Well, how would like that to change?" he asked.

"Would I?! Yeah, that would be awesome!" Pan said, her eyes shining with enthusiasm and giving her brightest Son grin.

Elder Kai chuckled, "Good, now I will unlock your potential and Goku will do the physical training with you, but I think we should grow your tail back first."

"My tail?" asked Pan.

"Yes, it'll increase your strength and possibly help you become a super saiyan faster," the Elder Kai explain.

"Okay, what are we waiting for? Let's get started," Pan said, fist pumping.

"That's my Panny!" Goku said smiling.

So they got to work, Pan had do all the things Goku had to grow his tail back, except she went through the whole thing instead of doing the quick plier thing like her grandfather did. In matter of a week Pan's tail had been fully grown back. It felt like having an old friend back at her side, like it had never been removed at birth. She and the Old Kai got to work on unlocking her potential abilities and hidden powers by meditating, and then she would train with Goku and learn to control her new strength.

"Okay Pan I've come up with something that might help you reach super saiyan. I want you to close your eyes and concentrate," Goku told her after a month of training.

Pan did as she was told and closed her eyes. "Okay imagine your back on planet Plant. You see your father, he's fighting with tuffled Trunks and Goten. You see he's having trouble and you try to go in and help but Baby gets in your way." Pan started growling lowly as her ki spiked up. "You attack Baby but he laughs and pushes you away. You try again but he simply dodges all you throw at him. He's mocking you, insulting you. Your father is losing the battle against tuffled Trunks and Goten, but you can't get to him, Baby laughs in your face, his lifeless eyes piercing into yours." Pan felt like she was really there, like it was really happening. She could see her uncle and Trunks being possessed by Baby, her father trying vain to fight them, herself fighting Baby but he was getting the better of her. Her anger was rising as she watch her father getting beaten by tuffled Goten and Trunks and was helpless to do anything about it. She watch in horror as baby Goten grabbed ahold of Gohan and snapped his neck. Her father's body went limp and Goten tossed him to the side.

A single tear fell down her cheek as something suddenly inside her snapped. A yellow aura had already surround the young female saiyan and when she open her eyes, Goku could see they had turned to teal. Her hair rose up and she let out scream. The ground was shaking and the sky had darkened. Pan let it all out and with a flash of light, she had ascended to a super saiyan.

It happen so fast one second she had glowing blonde hair and teal eyes and the next she fell on her knees back to normal, shaking and tears pouring down her face.

"Pan are you okay?" Goku asked coming to her side.

"It felt so real," Pan said in a whisper. "I watched them kill him." She looked at her grandfather through her tear-filled eyes. "They killed my papa!" she sobbed uncontrollably.

Goku wrapped her in a hug and made shushing sounds. "It's okay, Panny. Your father is just fine. He's still alive, remember what I told you? Your father defeated Baby. He ascended to a super saiyan four and destroyed that tuffle." Pan nodded but was still slightly traumatized by the experience.

"Congratulations Pan," said Kibito Kai as he and Elder Kai appeared in front of her and Goku. "You've become a super saiyan the first female of your kind to accomplish it," the Kai said smiling.

"I did?" Pan asked. It all happened so fast the she didn't realize.

"You did indeed," said Old Kai. "You've progressed faster than I could have imagined."

"It's because she's a saiyan Ancestor," Kibito Kai said smiling.

"I know that Kibito," Old Kai said with an annoyed look on his face. "It's getting late, you and Goku should turn in for the night," suggested the Elder Kai.

Goku and Pan made their way to the little house Kibito Kai had made for them. Goku went into the kitchen and got something to eat while Pan went to her room. She got into her covers and started thinking. It was great that she had become a super saiyan, but, she just hoped that her possible next ascension wouldn't cost the life of someone dear to her.

*Papa, please stay safe,* she thought as a few tears trickled down her cheeks, she missed him so much. He would have been so proud if could have seen her ascend. "Good night daddy, I love, so very much," Pan said as she drifted off to sleep.

***ONE YEAR LATER***

Pan had improved beyond her dreams, she could now keep up with her grandfather without breaking a sweat. In little over a year her power had improved immeasurably and she was now ready to embark on another adventure.

"King Kai's? You want me to go there?" Pan asked the elder Kai.

"Yes, my work is done and it's time for you to move on. The kai of the north quadrant should be able teach you some things that I couldn't," said the old Kai.

"Well I've haven't seen King Kai in long time, this should be fun!" Goku said grinning.

"Thank you Elder Kai, for everything," Pan said and gave the old Kai a hug.

The old Kai just shrugged. "It was mostly all you my dear. I just helped bring out that what was already hidden within you."

"I'll take you and Goku to the road you must embark on, then you'll have to journeying the rest of the way yourself," said Kibito Kai. Pan and Goku grabbed ahold of Kibito Shin and they were off.

When they reappeared Pan could see they were on a road of some kind in the shape a snake. "Oh, so this is Snake Way," Pan said, remembering the stories Goku used to tell her when she was a little girl.

"Yes and this is where I must leave. I wish you luck on your journey Pan and that you'll learn well from the North Kai."

"Thank you Kibito."

"Yeah thanks Kibito and see you around," Goku said just before the Supreme Kai left back for his planet.

"Well…" Goku said as he started stretching. "It's gonna to be a long way to King Kai's, so we better get started."

"Maybe we should have packed a lunch then," Pan said giggling.

"Oh don't remind me!" Goku said holding his stomach, since becoming a child again, Goku was hungry almost every minute of every day.

Pan just laughed, her grandfather could be such a goofball, "Hey grandpa?"

"Yeah Panny?" Goku asked looking at her curiously.

A huge grin form on her face. "RACE YA!" she started running off at top speed, laughing.

"Hey! No fair!" Goku yelled and ran after her.

After what seemed like forever, Pan and Goku made it to King Kai's planet, not without landing flat on their faces though because of the gravity on the small planet.

"Well look who dropped in! Haven't you learn by now to ease on the landing when coming to my planet, Goku?"

Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Pan regained herself and looked to where the voice was coming from. She saw short blue man with round sunglasses and antennas on his head. He had hands behind his back as he looked from her grandfather to her to back to Goku again. He had to be King Kai, she thought.

"I see you brought company, who is she?" King Kai asked.

"This is my granddaughter, Pan. Pan I'd like you to meet King Kai, he's one of the many masters that I've trained under," said Goku.

"It's nice to meet you sir," Pan said and gave the Kai a bow in respect.

The Kai chuckled, not used to being treating in such respect. "It's nice to meet you too Pan and from what I see you've got a halo on your head so that means you're…"

"Dead, yes. I've been for a while now, I thinks it's been…let's see…a year now," Pan said thinking hard. Time seemed to stand still in Other World, you wouldn't know how much time passed unless you had a calendar or you grew.

**A/N: I do believe you can grow up in Other World, you just stop aging physically at a certain point. Let's say you stop aging at twenty-five. **

"I see, well now assume you've come to train on my planet, but before I can permit you to you have to pass three tests."

"What kind of tests?" Pan asked the Kai.

"You have to catch Bubbles," answered King Kai.

Pan looked at him weirdly, making Goku laugh. "You want me to catch bubbles? You do realize that impossible, right? Bubbles are thin clear liquid balls that pop the moment you touch them." She would have went further but the grunting of a chimpanzee by her left leg.

"That's bubbles," said King Kai, glad the girls logic was finally put to a halt.

"Oh… so you want me to catch a chimp? Okay, this will be a piece of cake!" Pan said with an evil smirk on her face. She took after grandmother more than she knew.

"I don't know Pan," said Goku. "It took me hours to catch that chimp."

"Don't worry grandpa, it'll be easy because I can always pin point his ki and anticipate where he's going to be," she whisper in Goku's ear, then went after Bubbles.

Ten minutes later, Pan had a squirming chimp in her arms and a grin on her face as she made her way back to King Kai and Goku. "Well I caught Bubbles, what now?"

"Now you have to smash Greggory," said King Kai and handed Pan a mallet.

"Greggory…?" Pan asked with arched eyebrows.

"I'm Greggory!" cried a pitchy voice and a little cricket about the size of a small plush toy hovered in front of Pan.

"Awe! You're so cute!" Pan squealed feeling the feels. "Okay little guy I have to smash you now so stay still." Pan lifted up the mallet and let it come down. When the dust cleared, Pan could see didn't hit Greggory at all just the dirt.

"Ah-ha! You missed!" cried the little bug from a few feet away and started taunting Pan.

Pan gritted her teeth angrily and phased behind the bug, surprising him, "shut up, Greggory!" Pan shouted and smashed the bug, leaving dented bruised and seeing stars. King Kai was on the ground rolling and laughing.

"Okay I smashed Greggory, what's next?"

King Kai regained himself, "Okay now you…" the Kai was trying to hold in his laugher. "Have tell me a joke."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Now tell me a joke and it has to be funny or else I can't train you."

Pan sighed deeply and started thinking, "Okay, a man was taking a bath with bubbles. Bubbles was his chimp!"

King Kai started cheeks started tinting red, he let out a light chuckle before it became full on laughter. "Bubbles was his chip! That's funny!" the Kai couldn't stop laughing. Pan wondered if he was easily amused by everything, cause she didn't think the joke was that funny. King Kai regained himself and cleared his throat. "Okay Pan, you've passed. I'll teach everything I know."

"Yes!" Pan cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"While you're training under me, you can also participate in the Other World Budokai and if you win in these tournaments, I'll give you any wish you ask for."

"That sounds cool! I love tournaments!" Pan said grinning.

King Kai was getting exciting, now that he had a saiyan he could get back on top in the Budokai and gloat in the other Kai's facing. "Okay we start training now."

**Hey guys that was the first chapter of DBGT: Journey of a Warrior, so what did you guys think? Leave a review and tell me.**


End file.
